The Promise
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: What if Willow didn't come and save Buffy in Seeing Red? As she dies she makes Xander Promise her to tell someone something? But whats the connection there?
1. Default Chapter

The Promise  
  
"We can't stop the bleeding," The doctor said.  
  
"Xander," Buffy whispered.  
  
"We can't save her," The doctor said as they stepped away.  
  
Seeing that Xander ran in.  
  
"What's going on?" Xander asked.  
  
"We can't stop the bleeding," The doctor said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Then the medical staff left the two to themselves.  
  
"Xander," Buffy whispered again.  
  
"I'm here Buff," Xander said.  
  
"I need you to do something," She said and Xander nodded. "In my bottom dresser drawer there's a dark brown journal. In there's an address for Remus Lupin. Give him the journal."  
  
"Who is he?" Xander asked.  
  
"My dad. Tell him I love him," Buffy said then she closed her eyes.  
  
3 months later.................  
  
All was quiet in the hallways of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The kids were desperately trying to hear what the Order was having a meeting about.  
  
"You're staying a wicca witch almost ended the world and a muggle stopped her by saying I love you?" McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes," Moody said. "But that's not the most interesting part.The two were best friends, and also best friends with the Slayer who was killed the day before."  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"Some guy who she'd stopped from robbing a bank earlier came in her backyard with a muggle gun and shot her. They always said 3rd time's a charm," Moody said then the doorbell rang waking Mrs. Black in the hallway.  
  
Mrs. Weasley got up and opened the door to reveal a boy standing in the rain. His hair was black and all over the place reminding her of Harry.....a lot actually. He was an older version of Harry with a little bit different facial features that sort of reminded her of Lily, but it couldn't be.  
  
"Yes?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Is Remus Lupin here?" the boy asked.  
  
"Who's asking?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Sorry, maam. Name's Xander Harris. Could you just give him this," Xander said taking out a journal and handing it to Mrs. Weasley. "Tell him it's from Buffy Summers."  
  
"I'll be sure he gets it," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"And tell him, her last words were that she loved him," Xander said then gave a small smile before walking out in the rain.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked after the boy suspiciously, but she closed the door and walked back into the room where the order was waiting. She handed Remus the journal then sat.  
  
"What's this?" Remus asked.  
  
"A boy told me to give it to you. It's from Buffy Summers," Mrs. Weasley said shrugging when he looked at her.  
  
"Why'd the slayer want to give that to you?" Moony said.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Remus muttered getting up and walking outside.  
  
He saw Xander turning the corner and took off after him. When he finally caught up he turned Xander around.  
  
"How'd you know her?" Remus asked.  
  
"She was my best friend. I promised her," Xander said.  
  
"You were there when she died?" Remus asked.  
  
"All 3 times," Xander said with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you," Remus said.  
  
Xander gave Remus his trademark goofy grin that made Remus stop a minute. That was a total James look.  
  
"No problem. Good luck with whatever you were doing in that creepy house," Xander said walking off again.  
  
"Hey wait!" Remus yelled after him. "You adopted?"  
  
That got Xander to freeze and slowly turn around.  
  
"Why'd you ask and how'd you know?" Xander asked.  
  
"Do you know what you're birth dad's name was?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah. James Potter. Mom was some chick named Lily Evans or sumptin like that. Look I gotta go. I'm meeting a friend," Xander said walking off and leaving Remus in shock.  
  
"Bloody hell. It's the missin' kid," Remus muttered. 


	2. The Promise Continued

A/N: Okay this was intended to be one of those short fics that got a small point across and ended at a nice spot, or a cliffhanger in some cases like "The Promise", but I got reviews from people saying that they wanted me to continue it. So in the long run I guess this isn't going to be just a short fic after all. Hopefully I don't disappoint any of you Kiara Black  
  
"Remus?" Dumbledore asked when he returned dazed. "Did you find who gave you the journal?"  
  
"Yeah," Remus answered. "We all need to talk."  
  
When the doors were closed again and the Order was back together Remus looked at Sirius.  
  
"About 6 years before Harry was born, right when we graduated from Hogwarts Lily was pregnant with the first Potter child," Remus said and everyone looked at him in shock minus Sirius who was more confused than shocked. "After he was born, they named him Alexander then gave him up for adoption. That kid who was just here was Alexander Potter."  
  
Everyone was in silence.  
  
"I knew the twerp was still alive," Sirius smirked. "How'd he look?"  
  
"Like Lily with James' hair and eyes," Remus said.  
  
"Xander, by chance did he go by?" Moody asked and Remus nodded. "He's the kid who saved the world."  
  
"He said he was there all 3 times the slayer died," Remus said.  
  
"So the slayer's your daughter," McGonagall said.  
  
"I guess," Remus said scratching his head.  
  
"Dare I ask how the hell that happened, Moony?" Sirius said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Oh shut up Padfoot," Remus said.  
  
Hoping that somewhere in this rather thick journal Xander's address would be revealed, Remus settled into his bed with a small light allowing him to read. Sucking in his breath, he opened the front page to reveal small beautiful handwriting.  
  
Hey Dad,  
  
Yeah I know this probably all came as a shock to you, but it did to me too. None of the gang even knows. (He sensed a longing in her words) but hey you can't always get what you asked for. If that were true I wouldn't be the slayer. Yeah I know you know what a slayer is at least. My mom, Joyce, died 2 years ago. I found the papers and all when I went through her stuff. She left me a letter, and to my shock, my dad was a wizard, as was my mom. There are a few things that I wish I would have known about her, this all kind of leaves a few questions that I know will never be answered. (Joyce Stephens, same age but in Ravenclaw. She was dead. sigh) But since I realize that I'll probably be dead, again, when you get this, I thought you'd at least want to know what I was like and things like that.  
  
3 days ago I had a dream of the future, a slayer dream, and I saw myself getting shot, Willow turning evil, and everything else. I tried so hard to stop it, but I hope I do in the end. So this is 3 weeks before I "Die". Until that day, you'll get an inside peek –or just read me ranting- at my life as a slayer. There's only one person I trust giving this to you so I guess I'll start with him.  
  
His name's Xander Harris, and he's been there for me for a helluva long time. If you do see him after reading this, tell him...tell him thanks for everything. He'll be guilty, but if you do see him, can you tell him he couldn't have stopped it, and that I love him? I would appreciate it a lot.  
  
So here I start. Earlier this week, well Xander left Anya at the alter, I tried to kill all my friends, and Anya came back to get Vengeance on Xan. Just a normal week in Sunnydale, or Sunnyhell- home of the hellmouth.  
  
Remus stayed up all night reading his Daughter's stories, feeling her hatred, happiness, pain, and sorrow.  
  
When Harry came to 12 Grimmauld Place the adults were acting like they were on a sugar high. Then he saw Remus walk in with a journal? He shook it off and then Remus went over to Sirius. Harry slunk back not making any noise listening to the two.  
  
"Found him," Remus said. "He might not be there now, but I know where he lives. Sunnydale, California, and goes by the name Xander Harris."  
  
"Who's that?" Harry finally asked.  
  
The two turned to him, "Uh."  
  
"Can I get a straight answer for once from any of you?" Harry almost growled.  
  
"Ask Dumbledore," They both said.  
  
"Not going to work," Harry said.  
  
"I guess we could tell the squirt," Sirius said.  
  
"I told the order. You tell him," Remus said and Sirius glared. "What? I just found out my daughter died, so stick it Padfoot."  
  
"Daughter?" Harry asked.  
  
"The slayer," Sirius said. "And her best friend is Alexander Potter, your older brother."  
  
"First the slayer's a myth right, and I don't have a brother," Harry said.  
  
"In answer to both questions, they're both real facts," Remus said and then Harry Potter 


End file.
